bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The story of GJ
This is GJ's Point of view about what he thinks about Gil, his father. It's Gil's birthday and GJ wants to give him something really special. It also give more details on what Gil did to be such an awesome father, it contains flashbacks from the past and it can go back and forth between the past, present, and future. It's a story that is heart warmed with GJ's great devotion and loyalty to his old man. WARNING: THIS WILL MELT YOUR HEART!! Sorry, I just really love making stories with Gil and GJ Story It's night time in Bubble Tucky "Daddy," GJ said, "Will you tuck me in?" "Of course, son," Gil said smiling, "I have both time and energy to tuck you in." GJ hugged his father, "I love you dad, you promise you'll meet me in my bedroom, 9:30 no matter what." "I'd do anything for you." Gil said. "Dad, I trust you to keep your promise." GJ said, "You'll keep it won't ya, Daddy?" "Sure, champ," the older guppy smiled, "Go to bed, I'll be up there." "okay Dad." GJ said. He swam up to bed as Gil smiled. My father means the world to me. I really have high faith he'll come up. He tucks me in every night, when my dad dies, I will die with him. I can't explain, he's my hero. He has those gentle eyes, reassuring me it's okay. When I'm scared my father comforts me and when I feel lonely my father always sleeps with me at night. I want to pay him back by being a good son. I sometimes fail though. There are somedays I upset him, it's rainy, I'm siting outside alone, I'm angry and bitter, he's still there, with the same love. I want to give him something special for his big birthday. I don't know what, it's gonna happen next week, I wanna surprise him. GJ plopped in his bed, and waited for his father, "I wish it were 9:30 already, I miss my daddy." I have seperation anxiety, meaning I'm clingy and I get scared and sad when my father is not around all the time but I never tell him I worry every time He leaves or he will feel bad about his parenting and quit his job and we won't make money. I don't want to do that. Tears rolled down my face. "Daddy," GJ sobbed, "hurry up." It was 9 o clock, It was only 30 minutes until his old man came and tucked him in. He was eager and sad that it wasn't that time already. He shivered in the dark. He wanted his dad more than anything. He sat his bat down on the ground and sighed, "Daddy, I'm cursed with so much love for you." It was true, GJ was obsessed with his old man, every second he thought about him and he missed him every second his wasn't in the bed snuggled next to him. It was 9:15 at night, Gil walks in, "Hi son." "Daddy, I knew I could count on you!" GJ said eagerly, "You came fifteen minutes early." "Champ, that just means more time with you." Gil said. "Daddy," GJ said, "Please don't leave me again." "Why?" Gil asked. GJ shivered and a tear rolled down his face, "I'm scared, daddy. Stay in here, I don't like the dark. Can you sleep in here, tonight?" Gil smiled at his son, "Of course I can, everything is alright, don't be scared. I'll always protect you." "Daddy," GJ said, "Don't ever die please." "Son, don't worry, That's a long time later," Gil said, "But everyone has thier time." I snuggled up to my father and put my head on his chest. I wrapped my fin around his, I am thankful for everything he does for me. I'm serious, My father is what I live And breath for, he's my knight in shining armour. If he dies I die with him, I burn with him, I get buried beside him. I don't think about it much but when he works on night shifts I don't eat my supper because I'm worried about my father, I prefer sobbing in my room. My father could die any day but I need to be happy that day isn't today. GJ put his arm around his father, "Daddy, The air from the fan makes me cold." He grasped his son in close as GJ felt his warm reassuring skin. Gil put the cover over him as he shivered, "Don't be afraid, my dear son." GJ was a great guppy and there was a lot of words to describe him, but Gil thought of him as all the adjectives in the world even more. Gil hugged tighter making GJ even warmer and kissed him on the cheek. GJ tunneled deep down into his father's soft skin and found himself fin wrapped around his father. When my father entered the room I felt good but before that I had an anxiety attack and I freaked out because of my dad. I want him to be around 24/7 but he can't. It's a shame but I love him anyway. GJ always knew his father loved him. And he loved his old man back. Gil was the first guppy to win GJ's loyalty, back when GJ was a baby, Gil taught him and Milly everything they know and that's it's okay to be a little on the goofy side. His big day was coming closer and closer and GJ was in thought of what to get his father. His father always bought him a birthday gift. My favorite birthday gift is a yellowish white bat that Uncle Goby got me. Uncle Goby is my favorite uncle. I never really had baseball lessons and I'm still not taking them but I always pack my bat around because I find something special about it. I don't know what I see in my bat but I love it. I can trip or hurt guppies with it though when I put it on the floor. I'm so stupid I never seem to learn or it's possibly I don't know anywhere else to put it. My mom attempted to buy a bag to put my bat in but after a day London broke out in a sneeze attack Because he was taking care of our class pet, Ginger, the dog, but Milly sprayed flower scented perfume on her. London is allergic to flowers. I'm just sorry for him because he sneezes so much around them he can't successfully give a girl a tiny rose without a nosebleed. He can't flirt on a girl with more than mud clod, which my sister finds absolutely charming. I guess she doesn't like flowers. London and Milly are crushing on each other, I have a tiny crush on Mia. She's just so kind and sweet, that's why I like her, I don't care if her hair is wild, she's still so adorable! Well, anyway it was sent to the dry cleaners and they shrunk it. London felt really bad. "It's not your fault," Goby said reassuringly, "You just have allergies. We should tell Milly to not put any thing flower scented on the dog." "But, It's shrunk!" London argued. Deema smiled, "Oh, sweetie, it's not your fault. " GJ patted his friend on the back, "London, it's okay, I'll let my parents get mad. Just aim at the tissue next time." "Okay," London said, "Thanks pal." GJ ran to the smoothie bar and sat down. A familiar face turned around and greeted, "Hi Gil Jr!" "Oh my gosh," GJ said smiling, "Hi Betsy, Long time no see." He hugged Betsy. "What do you want to order, honey?" Betsy asked. "Oh," GJ said, "I would like a smoothie, please." "What flavor, darling?" Betsy said smiling. GJ looked at her, "May I have a menu, Betsy?" "Sure, GJ," she said, "How was the trek?" "It was of action," GJ said laughing, "Did you get fired from Archelogy and move onto Smoothies?" "No dear," Betsy said, "I grew old and retired so I decided to do this instead." "Oh," GJ said, "I would like the Passion Fruit please." "Okay, sonny," Betsy said making it. It was finished, "Here ya go!" "Thanks Betsy," GJ said, "I also gained a new friend too." "Who?" Betsy said. "A girl named Pandora," GJ said, "Kouhei has a crush on her." "You got a crush, dear?" Betsy asked. GJ began to blush, "A tiny one on Mia." Betsy smiled, "She pretty?" GJ smiled, "Yeah, she has eyes like emeralds." "Sounds beautiful, sweetheart." Betsy said. "Thank you, Betsy," GJ said, "You rock." "I do rock don't I?" Betsy held up a moon rock. GJ laughed, "Where'd ya get that?" "Oh no," Betsy said, "I found it on the ground I believe it belongs to someone." "I have an idea who." GJ said grabbing the rock. GJ ran to Goby holding his smoothie. "Hey Uncle Goby," GJ yelled. "hi kiddo," Goby said smiling noticing the rock, "Hey I knew a rock was missing from my rock from my collection." He grabbed his rock from GJ, "Thanks little Buddy, " he said hugging the boy, "Let's get you home!" "I wanna go home," GJ said, "I can't wait to see my old man, is he off?" "yes, he is," Goby said, "He came home early to see you, so let's hurry!" "Okay," GJ said swimming to the car, "I can't wait." GJ swarmed into the car as fast as his fin could carry him. "I haven't seen a thing like that in my life." Goby said "I know," Deema said, "Everytime you mention Gil GJ's adrenaline starts pumping." "Deema," Goby said, "I believe that kid has more loyalty and love than a lot of kids and some adults have. It's strange and unusaul." "Your telling me!" Deema said, "Unuuuuusaull!" Goby whispered, "But heartwarming." "Um excuse me," London said, "Are we going to actually go?" "Yes, my darling," Deema said, "Right away Honeybunch!" They headed out to the car. So that was a flashback, I got a little caught up in my bat, my point was I need to get my dad an awesome birthday gift for him. He's did so much for me and I just can't repay him. I woke up this morning. Finally, getting to this part. I was so busy talking about my bat. I did something dissappointing. I'm sorry readers, I'm not really a story teller. I woke up and had some nice warm pancakes, not near as warm as a hug from my dad. My dad's hug is the warmest you can ever get. GJ ate his breakfast then hugged his father. "I love you, dad," He said. When I tell dad I love him it means a whole world of good things all into one statement. I really do love him. GJ grabbed his backpack and scurried to school with his sister, "Bye Mom, bye Dad!" "Bye champ!" "See you, my darling." GJ gave them a nod then exited with Milly following. I think this is the second time I've had this flashback in front of the audience. The first time is on Bonnie's love story. Check it out, Bonnie got married! Well, Bonnie didn't typically get married. She gained a boyfriend name Massacre, he's the head deputy guppy of Bubble Tucky. He's Auntie Oona's brother. I mean he's so nice! Anyway back to school. "Mr Grouper! Mr Grouper!" GJ yelled. "What, GJ?" Mr Grouper asked. "Mr Grouper," he said, "My father's birthday is next week!" "Well," Mr Grouper said, "You look excited for the party, GJ!" "I'm going to the party." Kouhei said. "Me too," Rini yelled, "I love- love- love parties! There's baloons and cake and hannukah!" Kouhei rolled his eyes at his sister thinking to himself, "Not everyone is as smart as me." Milly and GJ laughed. "Your mixing up Christmas and Dad's birthday!" Milly said. GJ smiled, "Hannukah had nothing to do with Dad's birthday but does with Christmas." "I love Christmas!" Mia squeled, "Don't you GJ?" "I love Christmas, Mia," GJ said blushing, "Your so cute." "Dawwww," Mia said, "Thank you GJ, your so sweet." People are always telling me how 'sweet' I am. He was working on a night shift tonight, sadly. I don't like when dad does night shifts. He's gone for a whole night, which means I don't get any love that night. "How long is your dad working today, GJ?" Mr Grouper asked. "He's doing a night shift," GJ said. Mr Grouper frowned, "Oh, you won't see him for the whole night or day." GJ swam to the windowsill and cried. "Oh GJ," Mr Grouper said, "What's the matter?" GJ sobbed harder, "I won't see my dad, he comforts me when I'm scared. You wanna hear a secret Mr Grouper?" "Sure GJ," Mr Grouper said. "I have seperation anxiety." GJ said, "Daddy shouldn't have to work." "Oh GJ," Mr Grouper said, "Think about all the sick people that depend on Gil to help heal them. You have to understand that he can't be all to yourself." "I'm worried," GJ says, "What if he catches Ebola?" Mr Grouper laughed, "I wish Nonny were still one of my students." "Why?" GJ asked. "Well," Mr Grouper said, "Because he would say, Gil is not going to catch Ebola." "Oh," GJ whined beginning to sob again, "I'm worried!" He swam around the school house, nervous, scared and sad. He snuggled by the windowsill after his anxiety attack was over. "GJ?" Mia said, "Are you alright?" "I want daddy," GJ said, "And I'm tired." "GJ," Mr Grouper said, "You should get some rest and get this off your head." "Okay, Mr Grouper," GJ said, closing his eyes gently. "Dawwww," Mia said, "He's so cute when he sleeps." She covered GJ with her softest blanket, "Sweet dreams." GJ snuggled up closely as if it were his own father. He snored. His snore sounded like a little kitten purring. "Dawwwww!" Mia said louder. Rini covered Mia's mouth, "Hush, he's sleeping, Mia." "Oops," Mia said, "Sorry." "Mia, your right," Milly said, "he is so cute when he sleeps." Milly started to stroke his brother, "Sweet dreams." GJ snored harder and positioned himself in a ball. Mia started to blush, "Dawwww!" Mr Grouper ruffled his head, "C'mon guys, let's let GJ have quiet so he can sleep." "Okay Mr Grouper," The guppies said swimming off. In the ER I saw my old man, it was my worst nightmare, he had a deadly cancer. I grasped my father right before his last words. "DAD!" I yelled in fright. Later that week we had a funeral, Everyone was gathered around. "GJ," Momma said, "Time to come eat, my baby!" She cried holding onto me tight. "Momma," I said, "I'm not hungry." "Oh sweetheart," She said, "You have to eat. Gil would want you to." "Life is pointless without dad!" I said slamming the door to my room, "Don't touch me! I hate you!" GJ weaseled quickly around In circles sobbing, "Daddy!" He twirled around so fast he fell off the windowsill, crying, "Daddy, where are you?" He was sitting stiff on the cold floor, "Dad?" Mr Grouper patted GJ on the back, "Mr Grouper, where's dad?" "He's working," Mr Grouper said. "He's dead." GJ said. Me Grouper patted him some more, "It was a dream, GJ. Your dad's fine." "You promise?" GJ asked. "Cross my heart." Mr Grouper said. The little guppy hugged his teacher, "Thank you, Mr Grouper, your the best teacher a guppy could ask for." Mia giggled a little at GJ but deep down inside she felt sorry for him, "You wanna play with me?" GJ giggled back, "Sure Mia, I'll play with you." Mia grabbed her favorite toy duck from home. "Why did you bring that?" GJ asked. "Well," Mia said, "I love it. Daddy got it for me for my birthday." GJ looked down at his bat which was laying on the floor, "Your dad gave me a gift dear to my heart too." "Dawwww!" Mia squeled, "I love when you get all mushy!" "Awe," GJ said, "You do? Really?" Mia hugged him, "Your so nice, and fun to play with!" She squeaks her toy making GJ laugh, "Nice toy!" "Thank you, GJ," she said. "I have an idea!" Mr Grouper said. "What?" GJ asked. "Did you know your dad co hosts the Bubble Guppies?" Mr Grouper asked, "And your mom is the host?" "Yes," GJ said, "Why?" "You want to rewatch some episodes," Mr Grouper said, "Maybe that will help." work in progress